Keeping Secrets Is Futile
by Cresents Moon
Summary: What will she do? It was an accident...right? Could she tell anyone? Should she? What will they say? Think? This wasn't possible. It had to be a dream...or a nightmare.
1. High Voltage, Can't Shake The Shock

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all of his rights do not belong to me. They belong to his creator, Rumiko Takahashi. 

(A/N: Hey, this is my first fan fiction on this site, so bear with me. I already have most of this story written down, so updates should come easy. It all depends on how fast I can type and write down new ideas for the story as well as others. Thanks! And, please read and review!)

Keeping Secrets is Futile Chapter 1) High Voltage, Can't Shake the Shock

There was no way in hell this was possible.

That was the first thing that came to Kagome's mind when she finally got the answer to the question she had had for at least two weeks.

Her hand, no, her whole body shook violently, fear consumed her, and she felt like she was going to faint any second now. Realization hit her like a rock would someone's knee. Painfully. Questions entered her mind from every direction when she tried to remember anything about that night a month ago.

It had been Eri's birthday, and all of her old friends had convinced her to go partying with them at the beach. It was all fun until a boy from her old life had invited her to go to a club. Kagome had completely said no to such a thing, knowing Inuyasha would kill her for it if he found out. But, Yumi wouldn't take no for an answer, and dragged her to the club, saying she needed to live a little. Not being able to handle such a thing, Kagome agreed to go. But she guessed that to Yumi that wasn't enough. So every drink she had since she entered the club a month ago, was spiked and mixed to hide the smell and taste. And Kagome, being the kind of girl she is, never noticed until it was too late.

Never trust Yumi when she says to live a little, she thought, her eyes so wide it seemed she would look like Jaken any second now.

The longer she looked at the little object in her hand, the more her memories came back to her. She recalled distantly stopping with her friends in the middle of the side-walk and meeting some guy. She couldn't remember exactly what he looked like, but he wasn't human. They flirted a while, then she remembered the lobby of a hotel, and then sweat.

She finally dropped the little pregnancy test and ran to her room. She grabbed everything in seconds what she would need for her trip through the well, not caring that she was once again missing her school books. School was not important at this point in time. As she packed ramen for the group, realization hit her even harder.

What would Inuyasha say?

* * *

Kagome was still shaking as she entered Kaede's village hesitantly.

"Kagome!"

A fur ball flew into her chest and Kagome hugged the kitsune desperately.

"Hi, Shippo!" Kagome greeted, using false cheerfulness as to not get questions for her odd behavior.

Shippo didn't notice, "Is there any candy for me?" he asked with a wag of his tail.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Of course there is, Shippo. But you have to wait until after dinner."

"Oh man..."Shippo said with a sigh as he rubbed his furry head against her chest, and squealed in delight when she started petting him back.

"Oi, what took you so long, wench!" said a very familiar voice as a very familiar hanyou landed in front of her.

"I... had some things... to do..." Kagome whispered as she quickly walked around Inuyasha and to the village, never making eye contact.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her retreating form. He was slightly worried about her pale face and shaky form. And when she didn't retaliate... it wasn't like Kagome. Was she ill? And was that two heartbeats? No. That must have been his imagination. But she was covered in his scent, so he didn't worry too much. He was fine with that. Better his than any other male. Like that stupid Hobo person or... something like that...

* * *

"Shippo, why don't you go bug Inuyasha to keep him away. I need to talk to Kaede for a while, okay?" Kagome asked when she walked into the hut.

Shippo immediately jumped from Kagome and ran off to find the hanyou Kagome spoke of.

Kagome sat down in front of Kaede, who was stirring the stew she had made for the group. Kagome fidgeted with the edge of her skirt nervously and waited for Kaede to speak.

"What is it ye need, child?" Kaede asked, "Are ye alright? Did something happen between ye and Inuyasha? You look very pale..."

"I-I'm fine. But I have a few questions that I can't ask anyone else. Especially NOT Inuyasha."

"Ye may ask me anything." said Kaede with a wave of her hand.

"Um... i have this friend...who knows a youkai and really likes him, of course, they've been best friends for years... but her other friends got her drunk and she got pregnant with another guy she doesn't know or remember. How do you expect the youkai she likes will react and what will she do?" Kagome asked, hoping Kaede fell for it.

She didn't.

"My dear child, what has happened to you! Ye cannot call those people friends if they let such a thing happen!" Kaede exclaimed while forgetting about her stew.

"I know... but what should i do?"

"Ye must tell Inuyasha. He can help ye. And you must stop hunting jewel shards. You could hurt the baby. How far along are you?"

"About a month."

"You must stop hunting in about three months. At that point, it will be difficult for you to walk all day."

"I don't think I can tell Inuyasha something like that. I haven't even told my mother!" Kagome yelled more to herself than the old miko in front of her.

Outside, Inuyasha froze. His ears only picking up Kagome's last statement after knocking out Shippo a while back. The kitsune wouldn't lave him alone. But this was a little more important. She couldn't tell him something? Since when? Slinking down to a crouch, he slid along the wall and sat under the window to listen.

Inside, Kaede spoke again.

"Even if you do not tell him yourself, he will figure it out eventually. Having this condition changes your body drastically."

Kagome only sighed.

(Alright! There's chapter one for ya! Please, please, please leave a review. This is my first story, and I'd like to know how i did..

-Steph


	2. There Is A Reason, I'm Just Not Telling ...

A/N: Hello again! Thank you to all who have reviewed my last chapter. Cookies for you all. At the end of the chapter, i will list all of the people who have reviewed, as it will be in all of the chapters of Keeping Secrets Is Futile. It'll give me a chance to answer questions and other stuff. Um... i guess I'm very happy that i'm onto chapter 2!  
Okay! On with the fic! 

Keeping Secrets Is Futile Chapter Two) There Is A Reason, I'm Just Not Telling You

By the end of the week, Inuyasha finally understood why Kagome never pushed subjects with him.

It was useless.

She refused to tell him what was going on. He'd keep pressuring her until she got sick of it and 'sat' him. He hated it, but he wanted to know what was up. If she didn't ignore him or change the subject, she'd look up to him with the fake smile she had mattered within the week, and say, "Nothing's wrong, it's only your imagination." and drop the subject! It was infuriating! The girl lied to him on a daily basis now! That was not the girl he knew!

Within the week, they had gone looking for more jewel shards, as Inuyasha wanted and nothing really happened. They hadn't met up with any youkai what-so-ever. Miroku and Sango rejoined the group, and they went on with the normality's of the group. Save for the way Inuyasha had been acting towards her. That was the major reason Kagome was beyond pissed. Inuyasha wouldn't drop the subject. He was convinced something was wrong. Which was true, but that didn't mean she had to tell him. But it seemed he would keep fighting with her until she did.  
Bringing Kagome to her current position. They had just stopped to make camp, and Inuyasha followed her to the stream. He was standing in front of her, arms over his chest, staring her down with that over powering look he gave her when he wanted answers.

"What is going on, Kagome?" he asked for the seventh time that day. He was known to be stubborn, but this was too much.

"Nothing, Inuyasha, I'm fine." Kagome lied for the seventh time that day. She used the same comment every single time he asked. 'Keep it simple, Kags' she thought to herself. 'He'll get sick of it, eventually.'

"Don't give me that! Something is wrong! I can smell your discomfort and confusion! Don't lie to me wench!"

"Just leave me alone, Inuyasha!"

"No!" he roared with new found anger, making Kagome flinch and jump back some. "Tell me what's wrong, Kagome!"

"Sit!"

'Thump!'

Kagome quickly turned and marched back to camp, leaving the fuming Inuyasha swearing to himself in the dirt.

"What is wrong with him?" Kagome asked Sango, sitting down in front of her older friend. She ran a hand through her hair absently and sighed.

"Inuyasha? He's just worried, Kagome. We all are. I mean, something has got to be up. If Inuyasha is willing to get 'sat' for it, there's got to be something wrong. How many times today? 6? 7? " Sango asked, staying as calm as possible so she didn't scare Kagome into lying to her as well.

"I know... but nothing is wrong! I swear! My mom just decided to take me out of school, so I've been trying to come up with a new reason to go home. I promise!"

Sango gave her a worried look, but nodded her head and said, "Alright, Kagome, I'll believe you, but please keep in mind that I'm always here for you if you need it. You can always tell me anything."

Kagome would've started crying and spilled her guts right there, but remembering WHY she was lying to all of her best friends held her back. That and the fact that she still couldn't remember anything about that night except little bits and pieces. How would you explain to someone like Inuyasha you're pregnant and you don't know who the father is? She didn't want to. Didn't want to explain anything. She wanted to wake up and find everything was just a nightmare. She nodded to Sango instead.

* * *

After Shippo and Kagome both fell asleep later that night, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango started their 'talk'.

"Do any of you guys have any idea what could be wrong with the stupid wench?" Inuyasha was the first to speak as he glared at the girl sleeping a couple feet away.

"Not at all." was Miroku's helpful answer.

"She did tell me something, though I'm positive she was lying."

"Well, out with it!" Inuyasha yelled to the nervous girl in front of him.

Casting a worried glance to Kagome, she told Inuyasha, "She says she's acting funny because her mother took her out of school, and she'd trying to find another excuse to go home. I know it sounds like a lie, but that's what she said and we should believe her. She's never lied to us before, so why would she now?"

"Bullshit!" The hanyou of the group stood up unconsciously and huffed.

"Inuyasha, I think we should leave Lady Kagome alone. She obviously doesn't think it's important because she hasn't told us." Miroku, the much wiser monk reasoned.

"Either that or she's afraid to tell us." Sango added.

Miroku nodded, "That could be too."

Inuyasha sighed and sat back down. He suddenly got sad, "But what would she be afraid to tell me? She's always tells me everything. Do you think it's serious?"

Miroku shook his head slowly, "It may be. Maybe she's afraid of what you would do if you knew."

That only got Inuyasha even worried. As Miroku and Sango took up their places to sleep for the night, Inuyasha jumped into a tree close by Kagome to watch her. He was hurt. Kagome was scared of him? What did he do? Had he lost the first and last person to ever really be friends with him?

* * *

A/N: Gomen for the shortness of the chapter. My dad is taking over, so i'll put up the next one maybe tonight or tomorrow!

Okay! Onto reviews!

Media Miner:

marijang69 :Thank you so much for the review! You're the first person on this site! Double the

cookies for you!

Fan Fiction:

Aria-wolfstar Double cookies for you as well! First person on ! Thanks for the review!

Crystal Williams Thank you! I'll be sure to e-mail you!

TPInuyasha29 I hate you, Dylan! JK! um... I should let you know, this is a 2 part story. I had to jump right into it otherwise it would be extremely long! She still has to tell Inu, find out who the father is, tell Inu, tell Sess(explanation comes later! like i said, i have most of this written out!) and have the baby! the next part will be dealing with the kid! it'll be kinda long...

loverofSesshomaru Then more shall be granted to you:) And i love your name!  
Alright! 'Till next time! Read and Review! There's a button below... CLICK IT! Thanx to everyone who has reviewed. Oh! One last thing! On , if you like sess/kag pairs, read this story!

Author: Crystal Echoes

Story: To Wash It All Away

It is a kick-ass story! Read it!


	3. Koga's Thoughts

A/N: Hello! It's me again! I hope you had a good day! I finally made it to chapter three! i had planned on typing it out yesterday, but Sueric, one of my favorite authors on mediaminer, had updated. I also found one of her other stories, and started reading it! I'm sorry! I'm hopeless when it comes to fan fiction! 

Okay! On with the fic!

Keeping Secrets Is Futile Chapter Three) Koga's Thoughts

Kagome sighed as she looked to the sunset the next day. The day had been extremely long and Kagome couldn't wait for it to be over. Inuyasha had been just as suspicious and Kagome half considered his actions normal. Whether or not he thought so, was yet to be seen. The sunset somehow reminded her of Sesshomaru, and Kagome was surprised at that. Why would she be thinking of Sesshomaru? She shook off the thought when a familiar sense hit her.

Jewel shards.

She stood up quickly and ran back to camp. She had told them she was going for a light walk to think, and Inuyasha somehow let her.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled, catching everyone in the group's attention, "Two jewel shards! Coming-"

A second later, the familiar tornado came rushing up to her.

"Kagome!" the wolf prince, Koga exclaimed happily as he landed in front of her in a cloud of dust. He looked the same, except for the ring on his left ring finger.

"Koga! Did you get married? To Ayome?" Kagome questioned as she grabbed his wrist to examine the ring.

A light blush settled over his cheeks, "Uh... yeah, I did. Kagome, I came to tell you how sorry I am, but I found I can't let go of her... I hope we can still be friends..?" he gave her a pleading look that only made Kagome smile more, this time, it was real, full of happiness that was only because she loved weddings, and relief that she didn't have to eventually turn him down.

"It's alright, Koga! Of course we'll still be friends! I'm so happy for you! How was the wedding?" she didn't notice the look everyone was giving her, especially Inuyasha. If she had looked, she would have seen the jealous glare and shock at her actually happy.

"It was fantastic! Ayome was beautiful! Nothing can compare to how she looked, of course, you Kagome, come in a close second. But she wore all flowers! Her whole dress had flowers everywhere! It is too bad that you could not attend, but it was a quick decision after... uh... things got out of hand on the last full moon... if you know what I mean..." he blushed an even deeper red at his word and Kagome giggled sweetly at the wolf prince.

"Feh. Did you have another reason to be here, wolf? I f you don't, leave now before i cut you." Inuyasha said with a growl as he lightly tapped Tetsuiga at his hip.

Kagome glared over her shoulder at him, "Shut up, Inuyasha! We haven't seen him in a long time, and we need to catch up!"

"Catch up on what! You'll probably never see him again anyway! Who cares what he has to say!"

"I do, baka! So SIT still while we talk!"

'Thump!'

"Bitch..." Inuyasha growled into the ground.

"Now, Koga, where were we?" Kagome asked sweetly as she folded her legs under her in the grass and patted the ground next to her. Koga took up residence in the grass she motioned to and sighed.

"Kagome, you're still searching for the jewel, aren't you?" he waited until she nodded before he continued, "Well, I suppose it's time to give you my shards, then, huh?"

Kagome gasped as she remembered he still had some, "I completely forgot you still did, Koga! Thank you for reminding me! I probably would never remember!"

"I would have, wench!" Inuyasha growled in his two cents.

"No one asked you, Inuyasha..."she called over her shoulder lazily.

"Do you know..." Koga gulped, "how to take out the jewel shards?"

Kagome gave him a puzzled look, "You should be able to, Koga..."

Koga sighed, "I already tried to. It didn't work... for some reason, they won't leave my legs..."

"Oh, this is great news!" Inuyasha yelled sarcastically to Kagome. He rolled his eyes and stood up, "Then i'll kill you and take the jewel shards like I do to every other youkai that has them."

"You will not, Inuyasha! I'm sure I can just take them out easily. Hold still, Koga..." Kagome leaned toward him and reached for his legs...

"Oi! Wench! Don't touch him! He may be carrying rabies or somethin'." Inuyasha yelled as he watched Kagome.

"Oh, shut up, Inuyasha! I won't tell you again!" The moment her hand touched the jewel shard, a shock went through her system violently. "Ouch!" she yelled and leaned away again. She looked to Koga questioningly while Inuyasha jumped over to her.

"See? I told you somethin's wrong with that scrawny wolf! Get away from him!" He grabbed Kagome around her waist and jumped away, glaring daggers at the prince.

Koga looked up to them and stood up, "You felt it then? For some reason, it keeps shocking anyone that tries to take them out of my legs..."

"Maybe they're not real jewel shards..." Sango thought out loud while she looked to the fire. Miroku sat across from her, nodding his head. Shippo lay asleep a couple of feet away with Kirara curled around him.

"It would be the only explanation," said the monk, "it seems they are a copy. Where did you get them, Koga?"

"I stole them from the birds. Well, the two in my legs, anyway. The one in my arm that you now have I came across while hunting... I never thought the ones in my legs could be fake..."

"We've never come across fake jewel shards... but since they won't come out, you can keep them!" Kagome exclaimed happily once out of Inuyasha's grasp.

Everyone looked at her with wide eyes.

"I think we shouldn't think about it. If they're fake, fine. We don't need them. What's the point in thinking about something that can't be explained yet? If we come across some answers, then we can think about it."

"She must really be tired..." Sango whispered to Miroku, who nodded his agreement.

With a sigh, Koga waved it off, "Then I shall spend my time hunting out answers for you, Kagome. But always know that if you do need my help, I'm always here. Always."

With that said, Koga took off in the direction of his cave.

Kagome stared out that night, thinking about what Koga said. 'Always... Do you think he knows? No, he can't. How would he? But I guess... I don't know everything about youkai, either.'

* * *

Alright! There's your chapter! I hope to update by the end of the week, if not Saturday at the latest.

Thank You's kittysire1 loverofsesshomaru duckyquack1025 iluvgerbilman domini lettuce/inuyasha/Poke/Yugi/SIT Ms. Level3 Reviewr Ryukotsusei prinsess serenity59

Review Responses

Aria-wolfstar- Once again, you were the first to review! More cookies for you! Thank you for reading!

ali-chan- You caught me off guard! But, you know, the father is DEFINATELY not Hojo.

Duzzie- I love Sess/Kag stories the most, as well, but I'm afraid this is Inu/Kag... I hope that doesn't stop you from reading! I will put up a Sess/Kag fic, i just wanted to see if my writing skills are good enough! It's a hard pairing, and I don't want to be flamed off the site:)

swasdiva- You are so close it freaked me out! Good guess, though!

Also, I'd like to thank everyone who put me on their favorites list! Especially when you also like really good writers like Sueric and Rozefire! Thank you all so much!

As always, Read and Review!

-Steph


	4. Getting Sicker And Sicker

A/N: Hello! I'm sorry it took me so long to update! I had a horrible weekend.. um... okay... oh! I hope this chapter is longer than the rest... I tried to make it... hm... I think that's all... 

Okay! On with the fic!

Keeping Secrets Is Futile Chapter Four) Getting Sicker And Sicker

When Kagome woke up the next morning, to put it bluntly, she was sick. Even though she hadn't had a bite of dinner, she had thrown up everything in her stomach. It wasn't one of those 'I have a cough...' kind of sickness, but the full blown thing. She couldn't move, and didn't try to. She was practically green and was looking quite a lot like a drowsy Jaken. At first she tried to hide it, but anyone with eyes could see how sick she was. Shippo had been the first to see her like that and had immediately told Inuyasha. Inuyasha was shocked when he saw her, but hid it well.

Sango and Miroku cast each other worried looks, while Shippo ran to the river to get water for the poor girl. Inuyasha had laid her back down while looking over her body for any sign that she had been poisoned and check her temperature.

"You have a fever..." Inuyasha mumbled more to himself than to the girl who had shooed his hand away from her forehead.

"Inuyasha... it's hot... Why is it so hot this morning...?" Kagome gasped and squeezed her eyes shut as a whole new wave of pain rushed directly to her head. "Ow... Inuyasha! It hurts..."

Inuyasha whimpered in helplessness. There wasn't much he could do.

Sango's eyes widened in realization. She was a girl, she knew what those symptoms meant. 'No. Kagome would've told us if she was pregnant...' But in the back of her mind, doubt settled. It was unusually cold this morning, and why had she all of the sudden gotten so sick? She was fine last night... It didn't make sense!

When Shippo returned, Inuyasha put the cold rag on Kagome's forehead. As Kagome's breathing started to become shorter and she was constantly moaning in pain, Inuyasha's instincts kicked in. He growled at them dangerously and told them to stay away. He attacked anyone who came within 30 feet. Especially Miroku, who he didn't let within 50 feet. He practically stayed ON her, constantly hovering and sniffing her face.

Well, it didn't help much with Kagome constantly calling for him. She seemed to want him around at this point. She wanted to feel protected. And each time she did call for him, Inuyasha would lean his nose into her hair and whisper to her. No one knew what he was saying other than Kagome and Inuyasha himself. But whatever he was saying, really comforted her. She would settle down for at least an hour and then would go back to calling. And it would start again...

Kagome had eventually fallen asleep later that day and Inuyasha still stayed by her, or more precisely, at her head, watching for danger.

Kagome barely moved from that spot for four days. She continued to have a light fever and threw up everything she ate, but she was able to sit up and walked around with help from good old Inuyasha. She could talk to them, but it was hoarse. She tried to sleep as much as possible and only had water, even after Inuyasha got mad at her for not eating anything.

Inuyasha was still just as protective, the only scent on her was his own. He didn't even let Shippo close, but the kitsune understood. He was a youkai too, and knew why Inuyasha was acting this way. Inuyasha didn't want the one he cared about to be seen this way, and would do anything to keep her out of sight from others.

It was now morning on the fifth day, and Kagome was just finally getting better.

Which brought them to a fight.

Kagome was sitting up against a tree, Inuyasha in front of her with a look of stubbornness. Kagome glared at him like she would Naraku.

"Inuyasha, please!" Kagome begged the stupid hanyou.

"No."

"But it's been five days! I have to take a bath!"

"Not without me."

Kagome blushed and looked away a moment, then glared back at the hanyou who was now her enemy in this fight. "Can't I take Sango? She can take care of me! You can hear if I scream, right? Come on, Inuyasha! Please..."

Inuyasha lifted an eyebrow at her, "No."

"Oh, come on, Inuyasha. Kagome and I have some things to talk about. And if it makes you feel better, the spring is only on the other side of these trees. You'll be able to hear us." Sango reasoned, coming close by.

"Feh."

"Sango! That means yes! Hurry! Before he changes his mind!" Kagome cried, lifting her arms for Sango's help.

Sango sighed and grabbed Kagome, hoisting her up from her spot on the ground. She held Kagome around the shoulders and guided her to the river, Inuyasha glaring daggers at the two.

Kagome sat on the bank and took off her shoes and socks. She cast a look behind her to make sure Inuyasha didn't follow, which he didn't, and took off the rest of her clothes. She knew she had to get a miko outfit the next time they went back to the village. The last thing she needed was to have Shippo point out she was getting fat and have everyone find out.

Once Kagome was finally in the water, Sango came up to her.

"Kagome, we need to talk. Girl to girl. You WILL tell me what is going on."

Kagome sighed, "You're starting to sound like Inuyasha..."

"Hey!" Inuyasha shouted from back at the camp.

"There is nothing going on, okay? So just drop it! I'm perfectly fine!"

Sango narrowed her eyes, "Did you meet a guy in your time and took things a little too fast?"

Kagome's eyes widened and her jaw dropped, "Sango!" How did Sango get so close? Did she know?

"Well? Did you?" she persisted.

"Are you kidding? Of course not! I barely ever see Hojo and you expect me to have a boyfriend AND be doing things with him? Yeah right!" Kagome started laughing to cover things up.

Sango sighed, relieved, "Good. Inuyasha would've been pissed. Now, no more excuses, what's going on?"

Kagome shook her head.

"I will find out..." Sango mumbled and went onto washing her hair.

When Sango went under water to get rid of the suds, Kagome confessed," I know..."

* * *

As Kagome slept on later that night, Inuyasha sat above her, thinking for once.

'So we'll find out eventually? Why can't she tell us now? I want an answer now. And if she doesn't tell us soon, i'll beat it out of her! Doesn't she trust any of us?' He sniffed the air gently as the wind changed and more thoughts came to his mind when Kagome's scent touched his nose. 'She never went into heat last moon... Can a female skip? Maybe I missed it. Maybe I missed calculated. And she did spend four days in her era... Bu I can tell two days before... Weird bitch...'

* * *

Kagome woke herself up the next morning. She didn't feel sick or hot so she must have recovered.

'Finally!' her mind screamed happily.

As she rose herself to her feet, she didn't feel like she was ever sick.

'What a weird pregnancy.' When she looked around the clearing to see if anyone was awake yet, she found it was still early in the morning and they were all asleep. She very cautiously put her hand to her abdomen. It had gotten tighter recently and she knew she was pregnant. No doubts left in her mind.

'But who's the father? I still can't remember anything other than those bits and pieces. I could be carrying some sleazy old guy's child!'

Her eyes widened as her face paled. She started shaking and fear consumed her whole being. What would Inuyasha think of her? He'd probably hate her... She drew her other hand to her forehead as a lonely tear slipped down her cheek.

And that's how he found her.

* * *

Read and Review. I haven't had many reviews and I'm very lonely...

-Steph


	5. Don't Tell

A/N: Okay! Here's chapter five! I hope the wait wasn't too long! I was going to wait a couple more days, but then I thought about how much I hate it when my favorite authors take forever to update when the last chapter ended badcough ookami-chan cough but I also know she has a life and it doesn't revolve around fan fiction, so I don't blame her for taking a while to update. I got a couple more reviews but my goal is to at least get 50 by the time I get to chapter 10. I'm half done with the first ten chapters I have written out, and I already have 25 reviews. I was very happy, but then I get discouraged when I see Crystal Echoes reviews… 1000 and some for her…. Not fair…. Anyway, I won't waist more time. 

Okay! On with the fic!

Keeping Secrets Is Futile Chapter Five) Don't Tell

"Kagome…?"

Kagome dropped her hands to her sides immediately and turned to the source of the voice. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open. Of all the people, he was the first to find out! That didn't make sense to her, but she was too shocked to care. Miroku. She wiped her eyes quickly and looked away. She was caught!

"M-Miroku…"

"I can't believe it… I was… RIGHT!" Miroku exclaimed, running over to her and taking her hands in his. "So who's the lucky guy? Koga? Inuyasha!"

Kagome looked to the ground. Could she lie to him? Say it was Koga and forget everything? 'I'm sure Koga wouldn't mind me saying it was his child…' No. She couldn't do that. Inuyasha would know right away. He could always tell when she was lying. "No… It wasn't… I don't… know who it is…"

Miroku dropped her hands in shock. She didn't… Then she must have… Oh kami…His stomach rolled with even the though, but he had to ask, "Kagome… were you… raped?"

"No… I didn't fight him at all. I think…"

"How did this happen?"

"My friends…" Kagome gulped, "About a month ago, my friends took me out to party… and they got me drunk. All I remember is stopping in the middle of the sidewalk and meeting some guy. I don't remember what he looked like, but I know he wasn't human. The all I remember is a hotel lobby and then my mind went blank." she whispered, trying to remember anything from that night. That and not wanting to wake anyone. Especially Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha will be furious…" was all Miroku could say.

"Please don't tell him, Miroku!" Kagome begged and grabbed his robes helplessly.

"Kagome, you have to tell him. If he has to figure it out on his own, he'll be pissed and it won't help the subject any."

"I know… I'll tell him… but not yet! I'm afraid, Miroku! What will he do! He'll hate me!" she yelled and started crying against Miroku's chest.

Miroku hugged the upset girl as she cried, staring into the eyes of the now awake hanyou on the ground. Inuyasha only caught the tail end of the conversation where she started begging Miroku not to say anything to him.

What was with him and his timing?

Inuyasha stared back at Miroku with jealous rage. 'So she'll tell the monk, but not me, ne? Nice, Kagome, nice. Does she really care about HIM more than me? I'm the one that protects her! She supposed to trust me!" his mind screamed in all out rage. A snarl erupted from his lips and a growl ripped through him.

Kagome gasped at the sound from the hanyou. Being like this with Miroku was not a good thing. She quickly got out of Miroku's embrace and turned to the very angry half demon, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I see you're better." Inuyasha spat, glaring at the monk behind her.

Kagome flinched as his jaki heightened and she answered him hesitantly, "Y- Yeah…. I woke up 'gulp' felling like I wasn't even s- sick…"

"Then we should continue looking for more jewel shards and go back to Kaede's village." Miroku stated, trying to remind them of what they needed to do.

"Yeah…" Kagome mumbled.

Inuyasha only growled.

Miroku sighed and whispered more to himself, "I'll wake the others…"

Tension and anger was high in the air as well as Kagome's fear. She watched Miroku walk away and then turned to Inuyasha. He wouldn't look at her, so she walked over and knelt down in front of him.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered low enough just for him to hear.

"……"

"Inuyasha, look at me."

His eyes traveled up to meet hers. He noticed she seemed to have more weight on her belly, but he chose not to mention it and tossed the thought away. She was probably just eating more than usual. She was still growing.

"I'm sorry, okay? If I hurt you, I'm sorry." she mumbled, swallowing her pride for the time being. Inuyasha was more important than her own feelings. He could hold a grudge, and she didn't want that. She didn't want to deal with him ignoring her when she was looking, and glaring at her when she wasn't. Even if she did, she would still apologize. I was probably a huge blow to the ego when he saw her with Miroku… she could only imagine what he thought.

"What makes you think you hurt me?"

Inside, Kagome smiled. Outside, she rolled her eyes. It was his way of saying he heard her. He pretended he didn't care, but Kagome knew he did, otherwise he wouldn't of said anything. Standing, she pretended to be annoyed, "As long as you heard me, I don't care what you say."

"Feh."

* * *

They found the youkai later that day, and, of course, beat it, gaining two more jewel shards. They then started heading back to Kaede's village. 

At the moment, they were all setting up camp for the night. Inuyasha had gone hunting, Miroku was staring the fire, Sango went to get water with Shippo, and Kirara fell asleep along the trees. She had gotten hurt and Sango made her a potion to heal her, but it also made her drowsy. Kagome was putting down blankets for the group when Miroku spoke.

"So…. When are you going to tell Inuyasha? You can't lie to him until you're in labor, you know. And he'll never let you quit jewel hunting unless you have a very good reason to do so. And I mean, a very good reason." Miroku continued to work on the fire, his back to Kagome.

"I know… But I'm scared, Miroku! I'm seriously thinking about having you tell him and I'll jump down the well and hide over there…."

Miroku laughed and continued to work in silence.

When everyone returned, Kagome made dinner for them and they chatted a while. After they cleaned up some, Kagome grabbed her pack and started for the river close by. She didn't say anything, just left in silence for them to figure out where she was going.

About an hour later, she headed back to camp. They were all sleeping except for Inuyasha, she could fell his amber eyes watching her every move. When she laid down and looked back at him, she was slightly surprised to see pissed off amber eyes. "Inuyasha, what's wrong?" she sat up to get a closer look.

Inuyasha didn't respond. He was trying to keep control. His enraged anger had built over the day, and he couldn't take it anymore. He was jealous, he had to admit(at least to himself) that she told Miroku and he didn't know. What was wrong with her? Did she just expect him to forget the little embrace this morning? She was his, god dammit! She could not go around hugging other guys! Who knew what else could happen after that!

And the worst part was that Miroku acted like nothing happened. Like it was normal for Kagome to take comfort in him. Why! Why was everything going crazy? Was everyone going nuts except for him!

"Inu-"

"Do you trust Miroku more than me?"

Kagome's jaw dropped. Was he serious? He had to be. His voice sounded… betrayed.

"Inuyasha… I-"

"Do you trust him more than me, Kagome?" he sounded more pissed this time.

Kagome hesitated before stuttering, "N-No, I just, I…"

Kagome stopped when he jumped off the tree branch and disappeared.

One thing went through her mind.

'Things are only getting worse…'

* * *

Inuyasha raced through the forest at top speed. 'She hesitated… she **hesitated!** Oh, god, I lost her. She loves that perverted monk!' 

**'You know that's not true. She just scared.'**

'WHY! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO HER!'

* * *

Okay! That's chapter five for you! I hope you liked it! I'm ruining their friendship! BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Don't worry, he will find out VERY soon. Chapter seven or eight, I believe. Um… I hope you don't mind the short chapters. In my notebook, these chapters were around 7 or 8 pages long. I'm soo sorry! I happen to love long chapters, so I'll try to update as much as possible! We have a new computer, so I can now check my spelling! I'm sooooooo sorry for the errors from previous chapters! I fixed them all, I hope. Anyway, I'll do review responses! Read And Review! 

**Fan Fiction**

xblackmoonx

Duzzie

Aria-wolfstar

Snoochie

Jen

duckyquack

cuteinuearsforever

fufu

Ms. Mug

**Media **

ashtonreed

FataLFelineOfTheNight

Ryukotsusei

**those are the thank yous for this chapter. As you can see, I don't get very many reviews -hint hint-**

**Read And Review**

**-Steph**


	6. Let's Pass Time!

A/N: Hey! Chapter six already! Wow! I can't believe it! Cookies for everyone who's read this story! I never thought I'd get this far on a story! This just proves its easier to write down your story before typing it! Hahahaha! Any who, thank you all for reviewing the last chapter! I deeply appreciate it! 

Um… to let you know, this chapter will be extremely short, so I will put up the next chapter as well. This chapter is to set up for the next chapter that everyone's been waiting for!

Okay! On with the fic!

**_Keeping Secrets Is Futile_**  
_Chapter Six) Let's Pass Time!_

The following day, Kagome was once again sick. She was on/off sick every couple days, but they somehow made it to Kaede's village. By this time, Kagome was almost two months pregnant, so she decided now would be a good time to tell her mother.

Her mother had flipped. She was happy to finally be getting a grand child, but at the same time, VERY angry. Her 18- year old daughter was pregnant with a child, and she couldn't even remember who the father was. There were many words that were not meant spoken between the two, but after a couple of days, her mother settled down. They talked it over and things went back to as normal as they could be.

Kagome had gone back a couple days later and talked to Kaede. She got some miko clothing, though hers had black pants so she didn't remind a certain hanyou of a certain undead someone. Kagome and Kaede talked over Kagome's 'condition' and she learned a couple basic facts. Like the sickness and sudden other changes were normal for a human with a hanyou child.

Inuyasha was still just as suspicious and had almost beaten Miroku to a pulp to get answers that the monk wouldn't give him, but quit when Kagome's mood swings kicked in. He was now slightly scared and distant. He didn't want her to flip out and start crying again because he wouldn't leave her alone. He had no idea why she was acting like this, but figured he wouldn't ask in fear of her reaction.

Kagome's now three and a half months pregnant and her body was adjusting to the changes. She no longer had morning sickness, but she was still just as moody. Especially in the morning. Inuyasha didn't dare wake her up in fear of getting 'sat' seven times and then have her crying. Sango pretty much figured it out herself, and Kagome explained the truth to her. Sango was sad and happy for the girl. Sad, because Kagome had no idea what to do, and happy because she knew Kagome was going to be a great mother and she absolutely loved babies. They decided not to tell Shippo, only because if Inuyasha found out Shippo knew, Inuyasha could beat the kit until he told him. That would not be good, either.

So, it remained a secret to the youngest in the group, and the most powerful one in the group.

And they had to tell them soon.

The thought sent shivers down Kagome's spine.

* * *

Yep, that's it. Like I said, it's a short chapter. The next is up as well so go right ahead and read it! I hope you like it! The reviews will be on the next chapter!

Read And Review! Not really… not until the next chapter!

-Steph


	7. Confess To Me

I'll just go right into the story!  
-Okay! On with the fic! 

_**Keeping Secrets Is Futile**  
Chapter Seven) Confess To Me_

It was cold that night. Extremely cold. And it just wasn't because of the weather. Inuyasha wouldn't say a word. Not to anyone. Not when Kagome was around. He wouldn't do it. Not a word.

Kagome had given up and decided to go bathe. She bathed by herself now. Even if Sango knew, she felt somehow by herself. She had gained more weight and was embarrassed by it. Shippo had noticed it a couple days ago and interrupted Kagome's conversation with Inuyasha. Kagome had glared daggers at the kitsune, telling him it was none of his business she was gaining weight. Like before, she was having terrible mood swings.

Stepping to the river, Kagome undressed and quickly got into the naturally warm water. Since Inuyasha wasn't speaking to her, she decided to go the hot spring about half a mile away from the village. Farther into Inuyasha's forest and away from the well.

* * *

"Sango, we need to talk. Now, while Kagome's gone." Inuyasha said, sitting cross-legged in front of the exterminator who was cleaning her boomerang bone.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"Kagome…um… she…. I noticed something…"

Sango smirked. She'd played along for now. She looked over to the flustered hanyou, "Noticed something?"

"Yeah… she is um.. She hasn't been…"

"Spit it out Inuyasha!"

"She hasn't gone into heat in three months…" Inuyasha quickly said, blushing, and looking away.

"Ask her about it!" she stated with false shock.

"No! You ask her! You're a bitch too!"

"Inuyasha, you noticed it, you ask her. It'll be embarrassing for the both of you."

Inuyasha sighed and nodded. He quickly got up and left the hut, going after Kagome.

He completely missed Sango's knowing smirk.

* * *

Inuyasha had followed her scent to the hot spring in his forest. He hadn't expected her to be there. He figured she'd stay in the village, where she should be. It was dangerous in his forest without protection. But at least they had privacy. He found her chin-deep in the water against a rock. Her eyes were closed, but he could tell she was anything but relaxed.

With the quietness only he had, he stepped into the water fully clothed to her. He was two feet away from her when she opened her eyes and gave a light squeak of surprise. Inuyasha's ears twitched, catching the sound. He had never heard her make a sound like that before, and it was slightly surprising. Putting that aside to think about later, Inuyasha leaned in, putting one hand on either side of her face so she couldn't escape him and waited.

"Jeez, Inuyasha! You freaked me out! What are you doing here? Can't you wait until I come back!" Kagome squeaked, trying to inch away from him.

"No, you would've run."

"Wha-"

"I've had enough, Kagome. These past three months you've been weird. You always smell like me, you seem completely miserable, you talk to Miroku more than anyone else, you were sick for almost two months straight, you've gained weight, and… AND… I've noticed something else. Something that could only mean one thing…"

Kagome gulped and her body froze completely. Her heart beat sped up and her breath came short.

"You haven't gone into heat in the past three and a half months. I want an answer **now**." his voice was pure dominant. Kagome couldn't lie and get away with it this time.

So she stalled.

"You… can tell that?" she asked, blushing, and looking away.

Inuyasha was not pleased with her answer. A growl ripped through his throat, "Yes, I can, but that's not the point! Answer me and stopped stalling!" Kagome stayed silent for a couple more minutes, trying to get up the courage to tell him the inevitable. She was deathly afraid and wanted an escape. Even more than when they defeated Naraku. Anything was better than this. What she was truly afraid of… was that she would never see him again. That he would banish her to her own time and destroy the well. She was scared… And she cried. She burst into teats and turned away.

With the gentleness even Inuyasha himself didn't know he had, he gripped her chin and lightly turned her to look at him.

"Kagome…"

"I'm pregnant…"

Silence.

Eerie silence. Nothing. No one. It seemed as if time itself completely stopped in shock of her words. Inuyasha's hand fell from her chin to his side limply without his knowledge. His brain was still trying to register what she had said. Trying to come up with something else that she could have said. Those two words seemed so… false… so unreal.

Kagome was shaking while tears streamed down her face silently. She was looking anywhere but at the hanyou in front of her.

Inuyasha was still trying to sort out his thoughts. Questions came from every direction. When? How? Who? Why? What was going on?

"What?"

The question barely came out of his mouth. Just a whisper in the wind. Those two words she just spoke didn't seem possible. He wanted to be sure that was exactly what she said before he said more.

"I… I'm… pregnant." she whispered again.

Inuyasha growled low in his chest. He wanted an explanation for this one. NO lying this time. He quickly snatched her wrist that was in the water and dragged her to shore. He roughly threw her down on the bank.

"Get dressed." he growled out and turned away to let her change.

Kagome continued to sob as she changed, not going unnoticed by Inuyasha himself. But she lied to him! Straight to his face! This was pretty damn important! He would need to know this right away! When was she planning on telling him! When she was in labor!

When he turned around, she had just finished tying her kimono. He quickly got a hold on her wrist again, but this time more gently, going against the anger in his eyes and body language. Then he turned and led her away from the village and the well, farther into his forest.

Somewhere where they could be alone.

* * *

So, that's it! What did you think of the chapter! Was it good! Sorry for the cliffy, but I couldn't resist! I hope you all enjoyed the chapters! Now onto to the reviews!

Thank you!

**Fan Fiction**

**Aria-wolfstar**  
**Ms. Mug** -I agree completely! He should be concerned and worried, but when has Inuyasha ever voiced his concern? He keeps it locked away inside him, trying to tell himself that he doesn't care! He really is and idiot, but that's why we love him, ne?  
**xblackmoonx**  
**loverofsesshomaru**  
**Snoochie**

**Media Miner**

**Ryukotsusei**  
**INU-KAGLOVER  
InuFan545  
FatalFelineOfTheNight**

That's all for this chapter. I'll give you a teaser of what's to come in the next chapter!

_**Keeping Secrets Is Futile**  
Chapter Eight) Time To Spill It_

_Kagome looked to the ground again and once again started to cry. 'He hates me…' They turned, shocked to see Sesshomaru staring back at them with emotionless eyes. "I need to speak to the pregnant miko." "If you don't die in 500 hundred years you'll be there too."_

Yep, Sess is in the next chapter.  
Until then, READ AND REVIEW!

-Steph


	8. Time To Spill It

A/N: Okay. I think I made you wait long enough. Here's the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy this wonderful piece of work (place sarcasm here). I don't know how any of you can stand this story! In my mind, it's nothing compared to any other authors like ookami-chan and Crystal Echoes! Geesh! You guys don't know what a story is if you like this. The only good thing about this story line is the plot. I think it would be sooo much better if someone else wrote it! Anyway, I'll stop babbling and let you read!

On with the Fic!

**_Keeping Secrets Is Futile_**  
_Chapter Eight) Time To Spill It_

_Everything around them was silent. No one said a single word as they watched the scene play out in front of them. They knew this was going to happen, but it was still shocking to see it. To see Inuyasha's subdued anger as he talked to the girl. Or more or less, yelled the day lights out of her. They were still walking through the forest at a brisk stride as Inuyasha ranted and raved about how he could not believe that this was happening. He was threatening her with death if she didn't tell him the truth and every single thing about how this happened to her. He wanted to know who the father was, why she kept it a secret, when this happened, why she let it happen, and so on. Kagome was silently trailing behind him, her wrist still in his light grasp as she cried._

_The creatures in the shadows suddenly disappeared when the sense of **his** aura hit them. They ran away in fright of what the powerful Lord could do to them if he wanted to. They didn't want to be his next meal. But that wasn't why the tai-youkai was walking this way, jumping through tree to tree, hiding his scent from the hanyou and watching the woman-child trying to keep up behind him._

_Sesshomaru had been watching them, or more, the woman-child, for months. At least two. She smelled different… a lot like… him. And that somehow frightened him. Inuyasha didn't notice the **full youkai** scent, only the slight scent of himself. But Sesshomaru, with his much better nose, could easily smell the breed, how old, what type, when, and where it had taken place. But it did also help that he knew about her time travel when they teamed up to kill Naraku. It was amazing. No human was able to cast spells unless it was a miko or priest, but no one knew who made the well. In his own mind, he suspected the jewel, but that was not possible._

_He watched Inuyasha drag her through the forest and he let out a quiet growl. If she was carrying **his** child, she would not be treated like so. If she was carrying his child, he would take her with him. Even if he had no memory of what he had or had not done, she was his responsibility as well as the pup. He would if he had to. The girl was alluring, her scent was enough to tell that. He only wanted to see if she tasted as sweet as she smelled. Yes, he would indeed keep her if it was his pup. Maybe make her… his mate. His youkai self had on more than one occasion screamed for her, but he chose wisely to quiet it until the time was right, which it was not. He would wait until the child was born to let her know just what he thought of her. Until then he would watch her, dream of her, and smell her from a distance. It was as simple as that. He would wait. He was, after all, the king of patience.

* * *

_

Inuyasha slammed her into a tree by her shoulders with a growl. Not hard, but hard enough to let her know he was serious. He would know everything she new by the end of that night. He had a sense of foreboding. The sense had been there for quite some time, constantly watching, waiting in the shadows. Inuyasha could not take that and he hoped it would go away if she finally told him. So far, that was no good.

Kagome's whimper from his force of the 'attack' had brought him back to the matter at hand.

"Everything, Kagome."

Kagome nodded as a tear fell to the ground. She took a deep shaky breath and started her story, "I… I went out with my friends from school about three months ago. It was Eri's birthday, so they made me go. I… We first went to the beach where her party was being held. Yumi had gotten me all of my drinks at the time, but none were alcohol. I met up with a couple guys I knew there-" Inuyasha's growl stopped her in her words.

"Continue." Kagome could tell it was forced. He was trying to keep control, the urgent need to tear something apart would only scare her more.

Kagome nodded obediently, "We chatted a while, and one of them, Ryu, invited me and Yumi to go to a club with them. I tried to tell them I shouldn't, but… Yumi forced me to. She said I needed some time to get away from my two-timing boyfriend, which is you, I should add. Anyway, I had a couple drinks and somehow, I… got drunk…"

"Idiot! Are you truly that stupid! And you wonder why I don't want you over there without me!" He yelled, forcing her harder against the tree.

"Let me finish! There was a reason I didn't want to tell you about this! I don't remember anything but bits and pieces of things that happened…"

Inuyasha held his anger in check, "Tell me what you remember." he rolled his eyes and then stared at her to see if she would lie to him.

"Um… The three of us were walking down some sidewalk where we stopped and met some guy. All I remember was that he wasn't human. I'm thinking hanyou or youkai. Well, we flirted a while, then all I remember is a lobby of a hotel. That's all. A month later I found out I was pregnant."

Inuyasha shook his head, knowing that there were more important things than getting angry at her. "Why did you lie to me?"

"I… I knew you'd hate me. That's why I didn't tell anyone. They all figured it out. I'm so stupid. I probably don't even know who the guy is…"

Inuyasha sighed. He agreed completely. What the fuck were they going to do? She was pregnant with a youkai's pup. And she was mate less! The people in the village would shun her! Will think she's a slut and never speak to her again! He didn't want to see that happen to her.

Not Kagome.

"Fuck, Kagome…"

Kagome looked down to the ground and started to cry. _'He hates me… He has to hate me. He'll probably never look at me again. Gods, what am I going to do…?'_

"Inuyasha."

* * *

"Where's Kagome? Wasn't she just going to take a bath?" Shippo asked innocently from his spot by the fire. Sango and Miroku sat, staring into the fire with sad looks on their faces. What would Inuyasha do to her when he found out?

Miroku was the first to speak, "Shippo, we need to tell you something…"

"What..?" he had a bad sense of foreboding…

"Kagome she's…" Sango started, "She's…"

"Pregnant, right?"

Sango and Miroku stared at the kitsune in shock.

Shippo shrugged, "I know. And she smells a lot like Inuyasha's youkai side. I think the father's Sesshomaru…"

"What!" the two humans screamed in unison. Kirara nodded her agreement with the young kitsune.

"Well… who else smells like a full youkai and Inuyasha? And he's been stalking Kagome for two months now…"

"What!"

Kirara nodded her agreement.

"Yeah. He talked to Kirara and I two months ago to say he has 'things to watch for' on Kagome. Kirara and I both agreed it would be a good thing because we both knew she was pregnant. Though Sesshomaru made us promise not to tell Inuyasha. We agreed and he's been following her ever since."

"uh…"

"um…"

"Ah, don't worry! Sesshomaru will take good care of her! Youkai are very good to the ones who bear them heirs. And Kagome is going to bear him a Prince inu-hanyou. She ought to be proud!"

"Shippo, this is bad! Sesshomaru will never let us see her!" Sango exclaimed.

Shippo shook his head, "That's not true. Youkai males are the dominant ones, but the females have power of where they will stay and for how long. That's why most females are submissive when it comes to their mates. They get the choice of where to sleep, and the males get the choice of what they do. It's a good system if you ask me."

Miroku shook his head, "How do you know this Shippo?"

The kitsune shrugged, "Instinct."

Sango sighed and Kirara mewed her agreement.

* * *

Sesshomaru had been watching the conversation and had decided to come down and ask his own questions. The girl needed to know what his thoughts were and that there was the possibility that he was the father. She obviously didn't even think there was a chance, and Inuyasha would never think of it. It was a shame that none of them knew the possibility was very high. Especially with the instinct running through him at this moment. He could only imagine how strong the emotion was going to be after 500 years of never touching her. Very strong indeed.

So, he hopped down from the tree and came up behind them.

Both of them turned to the sound. Both of them were shocked to see Sesshomaru standing there with emotionless eyes boring into not Inuyasha, but Kagome. She shivered as his golden eyes trailed down her body. It was weird, watching someone look at you shamelessly. A fierce protectiveness went through her whole body, and it was not her own. It was coming from inside her. Like the child could sense his youki even at so young. Somehow a growl left her mouth, shocking herself and Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru wasn't fazed. It was normal for the child to speak for itself. The child may only be three and a half months old, but to a youkai pup, he was six and a half months old. Pups grew much faster than humans. She would have this baby in three months. He could already see that. The pup would be strong. It was very obvious to him that it had his father's blood running through his veins. He growled back at the pup and Kagome shut her mouth. The pup knew that tone of growl by instinct. Very smart.

Inuyasha could smell the emotions running through her and his brother and growled, "What do you want, Sesshomaru?"

"I require to speak to the pregnant miko." he stated coldly, never taking his eyes off the girl he spoke of.

"Not a chance, mutt. What would you want with her?"

Sesshomaru lifted a delicate eyebrow and finally looked to Inuyasha, "Mutt? It is you who is a mutt, hanyou. I have matters to discuss with her."

"Then say it now."

Sesshomaru's jaki filled the clearing and Kagome whimpered at the power. He cast a small glance at the female, but then glared at Inuyasha, "Leave, half breed. This does not require your presence."

"Inuyasha, just go." Kagome pleaded as Sesshomaru's aura lifted again. The baby inside her was shaking with fear and her miko powers were trying to purify the area fruitlessly because of his power and the fear of her own.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome out of the corner of his eye. She was shaking and more tears were coming to her eyes. Instant guilt welled up inside him and he sighed, wondering how many times he could be an ass to her in one day. Sure what she did was stupid, but she realized that and he had to help her through this. He nodded finally, and jumped away from them to relieve the anger he had at the whole situation.

Kagome wiped her eyes as the wind blew gently around them. Kami, today was not her day. Now she had to talk to an even more powerful and worse youkai? Alone? A shiver went down her spine at the thoughts of what he could do to her at that moment. And Inuyasha wasn't around to save her this time. She was sure he could hear her if she screamed, but he may be too late to save her. She could be dead in a second and there would be nothing Inuyasha could do to save her. Only Sesshomaru had the power to bring her back from the dead with his sword. Her life was in his hands.

Sesshomaru sniffed the air to take in more of her scent. He had so much to tell her, but could never say it. He had so much to show her, but could never show her it. He was cursed with the idea that she would reject him. She did, after all, love the half breed. Her actions from when they traveled together in the past was proof enough for that. His blood was not pleased with the idea that she could, in any second, become Inuyasha's. If Inuyasha grew a brain, that is. His brother was very dense in that department. But the question was this: Why did his older self take her just to get her pregnant? If it was him, that is. Maybe it was a son of his that he had yet to create? Did the girl really not know who the father was or was it all a show to hide the truth from Inuyasha? He had to find out. But he couldn't let her know that he was watching her, so he had to play dumb.

"Who is the father, miko?" he demanded coldly to the already frightened girl. He growled low in his chest and let his jaki flood the area so she knew he would not tolerate lies. Not from her. He could smell it when she lied. It was a smell that did not belong on her. It tainted the innocence she held. It made her scent unbearable, disgusting… tainted. She smelled more human when she lied. He hated it.

Kagome stared at the grass under her as she answered, "I don't know."

Sesshomaru growled, his anger getting the better of him as he hissed, "How can you not know? You created it!"

Kagome looked at him defiantly, "I don't know! Why do you care!"

Kagome gasped as he slammed her into the tree behind her by her neck. Her defiance diminished in an instant and fear replaced it. She practically showed her belly to him and whimpered sadly. He had never been like this to her and it scared her.

Sesshomaru growled deep in his chest and his eyes bled red, "That child carries my and my idiotic brother's scent. I demand an answer. Do not defy me."

Kagome brought her hand up to his wrist, not noticing the way he flinched and the growl stopped, "Sesshomaru… I can't remember. All I know is he wasn't human. It was in my time…"

"There are youkai in your time." it was more of a statement than a question.

"If you don't die in 500 hundred years, you'll be there, too."

The seriousness of what she just said hit her and she didn't move an inch. If he could live 500 hundred years… so could Inuyasha. There was just no way…

"Something unforeseen is to come." he stated, coldly, stepping away and disappearing into the night. He didn't go far. Just enough to let Inuyasha think he was gone. He would hide his scent and watch her again.

* * *

And that's the chapter. Just so you know, Kagome doesn't even think it's a possibility that the father's Sesshomaru. Also, I'm going to take a vote, cause I'm stuck. While creating this chapter, I had the thought that maybe the father could be Sesshomaru. So, think about it for me. Here's the possibilities.

1. Inuyasha (I can't tell you how that's possible, because if he's chosen, it'll ruin the story.)

2. Sesshomaru (I thought about it for a while, and came up with a great story line.

It's your decision, so vote! And to do that, you have to review! Talking about reviews, here are the reviews and responses!

**Fan Fiction **

Snoochie

Aria-wolfstar- I promise, he does not have AIDS.

xBlackmonx- I hope this chapter was good enough!

Starcroxlovers- You're new! Awesome!

Pistachio564- I love happy endings too, so there will be a happy ending!

duckyquack

loverofSesshomaru

**Media Miner**

marijang

Prinsess serenity

Ryukotsusei

Reviewr

Level3

FatalFelineOfTheNight

ashtonreed

notzathros

INU-KAGLOVER

InuFan545

If there was anyone else, I'm sorry! For some reason, Media Miner isn't listing who's been reviewing me…

Anyway, please READ AND REVIEW!

Steph


	9. New Ideas

A/N: I'm SOOOO sorry for the late update! You can all kill me for it! I never meant to take so long! Please forgive me! I'll let you get right into the chapter!

IMPORTANT: There is a note at the end of the chapter that you all have to read! It's important to what I want to do with this story.

Okay! On with the fic!

**Keeping Secrets Is Futile**

Chapter Nine) New Ideas

Kagome didn't know how long she stood there, staring at nothing with a shocked look on her face. Sesshomaru had disappeared after of informing her of that…but Kagome couldn't move. She took notice of the fact that it was a full moon and something inside her changed. A piercing pain went strait through her body, but she ignored it, too shocked at everything else to notice. She took a note of the fact that it was getting late and it was hard to see in front of her. But she didn't move. She didn't say a word as she stared in front of her at nothing in particular.

She could be carrying the most deadly youkai alive child.

She really hoped she wasn't.

* * *

Inuyasha stared down at Kagome from above for almost an hour. He noticed she didn't move a muscle, barely even took a breath. But he continued to watch her. He was worried as well. If she was carrying a hanyou pup…. She could die. The people and youkai around her would hunt her down and kill her. It was disgusting in both creatures' eyes if she were to bear this child. That was the scariest part of all.

He had come and sat above her when Sesshomaru left. He had no idea why Sesshomaru would want to talk to Kagome, didn't stay around to find out.

But with how shocked Kagome was at the moment….he bet it was good.

Realizing it was getting late and they had yet to finish their talk, he jumped down from the tree and landed behind her.

"Kagome…" he whispered delicately and watched with a frown as she flinched and took a step foreword. Inuyasha sighed and reached for her wrist, turning her to look at him. She was crying again and Inuyasha's ears flattened in guilt unconsciously.

Kagome wiped her eyes with the hand Inuyasha didn't have and looked up to him. She sobbed and closed her eyes, whispering pathetically in her eyes, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Inuyasha closed his eyes and put his arms around her, crushing her to his chest, "Don't Kagome." he pleaded in her ear, " Don't cry. Please don't cry. You know I hate it when you do..."

Kagome sniffed and buried her face in his kimono, trying to hide from everything. Trying to hide from her future. Trying to hide from Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala, Inuyasha…. Trying to hide from the truth she had to live with.

Inuyasha sighed and picked her up, jumping into the nearest tree. He held Kagome in his lap, waiting for her to pull herself together. She was strong, he knew she could get over this initial shock of whatever Sesshomaru said. Oddly, it started to rain, so Inuyasha decided to stay where they were for the night. It would probably take him at least five minutes to get back to the village and by then they'd both be soaked.

Kagome took deep, shaky breaths to get herself under control. She wasn't usually like this, so it was nerve wrecking. She kept a death grip on Inuyasha's kimono as she looked around. Her eyes widened as she noticed she was in a tree. She let out a squeak of surprise and crushed herself to Inuyasha's chest. No need to die anytime soon. She heard Inuyasha let out a grunt and Kagome noticed she had grabbed Inuyasha around the neck, crushing his throat to her shoulder.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry!" she said and let go of him, letting him move his head away. "Why are we in a tree, Inuyasha? Shouldn't we go back to Kaede's?"

"if you want to get soaked. We're in a tree because it's the only place we can be that won't be wet."

"Oh….okay, I guess." Kagome mumbled and leaned back against his chest, resting gently. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Kagome, we need to continue." Inuyasha said and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her protectively closer.

Kagome snuggled further to him, "I know… but what I am I going to do?"

"**You're **going to do nothing. **You're **going to stay in Kaede's hut. **No **leaving without me. The villagers will want to kill you, you know. I mean, you're not even seventeen. Most girls your age have pup- I mean, **kids **by now."

"What are we going to tell everyone?"

"…I… I guess we won't let anyone know."

"How?"

"You're not leaving Kaede's hut. You don't really have much of a choice." he mumbled.

"You know I can't do that! It'll kill me!" she yelled and leaned back so she could look him in the eye.

Inuyasha sighed, "There's only one other way."

"What's that? And don't tell me I can just stay in my time. There's NO way I'm having a hanyou baby in my time. What would the doctors think?"

He shook his head, "No, not that. A fake marriage. You can decide who, but it's the only way the villagers won't completely shun you." Inuyasha explained and looked away from her.

"A fake… marriage? Are you kidding? I'd have no choice, but to marry your brother or you! The baby's a hanyou, remember?"

You're not marrying my brother, Kagome. Even if it is fake, I would not allow that bastard to even look at you." he stated with a growl, moving her even closer to him.

Inside, Kagome was jumping with joy. She was going to marry him! Even if it was fake! It was so exciting! Holding back her happiness, "Then we have to get married, Inuyasha. We don't really…have a choice."

* * *

"You're what!" Sango screamed the next morning.

"It's only fake, Sango. Nothing's going to change. We'll have Kaede announce us, but it won't be real. Anyway, the baby's a hanyou, so I'll need his advice on it. I can't do this myself." Kagome reassured her best friend.

Sango stomped out of the hut, Kagome quickly following. If Kagome didn't know better, she'd say Sango was acting jealous. But that was crazy. Sango loved Miroku. It was obvious.

"Sango, what's wrong with it!"

"You can't get married, Kagome! You're seventeen! What will your mother say! He's so horrible to you, he makes fun of you whenever he can, he's rude, arrogant, violent, and so disrespectful!"

"I don't have a choice, Sango! It's either him or Sesshomaru! And **one, **Sesshomaru would never agree, **two, **neither would Inuyasha, and **three**, if I'm married to Inuyasha, no one will question me while we're traveling! It'll work out fine!" Kagome yelled. This really wasn't like Sango. She wasn't being reasonable in any way!

"Fine! Do what you want! But he's going to hurt you even more than he does now, Kagome!"

"Hey! I do not, Sango!"

Both girls looked up to see Inuyasha sitting in one of the trees close to the hut. He was glaring daggers at Sango and growling quietly.

"Stay out of this, Inuyasha!" Sango yelled to the irritated hanyou, "This is probably all your fault, anyway!"

"My fault? My fault! How is any of this my fault? It wasn't MY idea for her to get drunk! It wasn't MY fault she went to the nearest youkai and got pregnant! It wasn't MY fault-"

"Alright! I get it! But I bet it's YOUR fault this happened to her in the first place!"

"I didn't fuck her!"

"Yeah, maybe, but it is your fault she wants a life that doesn't include this era because you're so mean to her! Maybe if you were civil, she wouldn't want so much freedom!"

"Shut up, you guys!"

They both turned to a very unhappy Kagome.

"It was MY fault! Now shut up!" she yelled at them both.

"See!"

"Inuyasha, sit!"

thump

"Augh! You baka, you never shut up! We have to do this, Sango, we don't have a choice." Kagome had calmed down and was staring at the hanyou in the ground. Inuyasha picked himself up and glared at Kagome.

Sango suddenly sighed and her whole profile changed in a second. Her eyes were drooped in sadness and her body slumped, "I'm sorry, Kagome. It's just….I never thought you would get married before me… Especially to that idiot. I figured you'd get the idea that he's not worth your time" Inuyasha started growling at her again, "You're like my little sister, it's not right for you to get married."

Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled, "Is that all? Sango, it's not a real marriage, I just need some sort of protection. I don't wont to hide for the five months of my pregnancy. I need some sort of freedom and going back to my time is out of the question."

"If you say so, Kags"

* * *

Alright! That's all! Hope you all liked this chapter…. Quite the turn of events… hehehe….

**_Important _**I've made my decision! After reading about 20 reviews, it seems that it is about equal for both guys… so this is what I'm going to do.

To all of those who chose Inuyasha, the side of the story where he is the father will be on Media Miner only because there was more votes for Inu on Media. I'll have the url on my bio page.

To all those people that chose Sesshomaru for the father: That story will be on FanFiction. I repeat, for the people that want Sesshomaru to be the father, it will be on FanFiction.

_**Note! **_If you are going to read the story where Sess is the father, it will be MUCH longer. I'll have to go into their relationship and stuff, so it will be A LOT longer. And it will be only two parts. The story where Inu is the father, the first two parts will be shorter, but I'm going to add in a Part Three. I hope that's not too confusing! Alright! That's all from me! Read and Review!

Steph


	10. Wedding Plans

Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry for the late update! Summer is finally here and I'm done with school! I finished all my finals and passed with flying colors! I can't believe it! I passed this year and I'm finally moving on! These past two months have been hectic and I'm so sorry I haven't updated. I've decided to update this story first and then move onto PaperCut chapter five. I have written out and now all I have to do is type it.

Okay, enough of my babbling. On With the fic!

**Keeping Secrets Is Futile**

Chapter Ten) Wedding Plans

A sob escaped Kagome's lips while everyone slept. It had been three days since she had told Inuyasha, and now everything that had occurred in the past three and a half months was catching up with her. She was 17! And she was going to be a mother! How! She could barely stay alive in this era! If it wasn't for her friends, she would have died by the first youkai she came across. How could she take care of another living, breathing person? Of course, she knew Sango and Miroku would help her, and Shippo would act as a brother, but that didn't help her any. She didn't want to bug them with the problems that she created herself. If she had trusted her instincts and not gone to that party, everything would've been fine. But Kagome had proved to herself time and time again that she NEVER listened to herself. And this was the consequence. She was pregnant with a hanyou baby and was very soon going to get a fake marriage with the one person who looked at her and saw someone else.

The gods must hate her.

And so there she sat, up against the wall, Shippo sleeping in the spot she was supposed to be in, crying her eyes out. She tried her hardest to keep quiet so no one would wake. She didn't feel like explaining anything to anyone. Especially Inuyasha. He would probably tell her it was her own fault and to get over it and deal with what was happening now. She didn't want to see his golden arrogant eyes shining something other than annoyance. But she could never pick out exactly what it was in his eyes. It was something Inuyasha had in common with his older brother. The ability to hide behind a mask but let the feelings out through their golden eyes.

Another sob escaped her as she remembered that the baby could be Sesshomaru's. What would happen to her if that was the truth? Sesshomaru would probably kill her and then the child. If she could even consider the child hers. How could she consider the child hers if she not even going to take care of it all the time. She was going to end up having Sango and Miroku take care of the baby more than she would at this rate.

"Hey… What's wrong?"

Kagome's blurred vision saw the red of the very familiar kimono in front of her. She looked up to see golden eyes. But he didn't have his 'mask' up. Concern was everywhere in his gaze, but it only made her cry harder. She was only causing more problems for the people around her. It killed her to know Inuyasha was concerned. She quickly looked to her lap and stayed silent.

Inuyasha saw her look down and sighed. He had woken up from her sobbing. It confused him. Why was she so upset? It wasn't like her to cry in the middle of the night. Well, not that he was aware of anyway. He watched her too often to know that she didn't move much during the night. She was upset. And he was praying to anyone out there that he wasn't the reason.

"Kagome," he started again, going closer to her, "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Kagome ignored him as she stood, careful not to hit him, and ran out of the hut, tears running down her cheeks.

Inuyasha, now angry that she would ignore him, followed her.

Kagome walked through the village blindly wishing that nothing was going to change in the next few months. But she knew nothing would ever be the same again. She knew Sango and Miroku would act strange around her now that she was going to have a child. Miroku would never be the same, perverted monk around her. Not that she liked it, it was just… it was Miroku. That's how he was. She didn't want that to change. Sango had already said she didn't wasn't her to get married, even if it was fake. Sango was a year older. Her best friend. Her big sister. Would she still feel that way?

"Kagome!"

Kagome looked up just in time to stop her foot from taking her next step. She looked down to see the current of the fiver raging below her against the rock she was just about to step off of. When had she stopped looking to where she was going?

She felt two arms wrap around her waist and then she was quickly dragged back to the grass. She stayed silent as he yelled at her.

"God damnit, Kagome! What the hell were you doing! You could've killed yourself! Were you not paying attention to where you were going! Fuck, Kagome, if I hadn't been here…if I hadn't followed you, I…fuck Kagome, don't do that again…"

Kagome felt him lean his head into the crook of her neck and press the nose against her as the arms that were around her waist tightened. "Sorry…" she mumbled and her response was a light whimper that she had to strain her ears to hear.

Kagome felt her knees go weak when he kissed her neck lightly. She tried her best to convince herself it was only a friendship kiss, nothing more. But could a kiss on the neck be considered friendly? She wanted to say yes, but her heart said no. Maybe that was because he was now licking her neck. A shiver went down her spine at the action as her mind worked twice as hard to stay coherent. Her mind was losing as her knees crumbled when he nipped her.

Inuyasha's hold on her tightened and he held her closer. He was grateful that she hadn't died and wanted to show her that. In his nature, it was usual for friends to show appreciation for each other by licking and biting. It was all pure instinct. Whether she liked it or not, he needed her around. She could not die. Every part of him was screaming at him for how close they had come to losing her. He would never lose her. Them getting married only gave him another reason to keep her around.

Suddenly though, Inuyasha froze. He sniffed lightly and then growled. A dominant male scent was around her neck. _'But that doesn't make sense…' _She had been with him, so why did she smell different?

"Kagome, who's scent is on you…?" he whispered quietly in her ear.

"W-What do you me?"

Inuyasha sniffed her again, "Someone else's scent is on you…whose?"

"I…I don't know…I've only been around you, Shippo, and Miroku." Kagome pulled away gently, but Inuyasha pulled her back.

"The scent is… a male… full youkai." he said more to himself as he inhaled deeper along her neck.

"I haven't been around any…"

"Inu youkai…he…has my father's blood…"at that, Inuyasha reared back and stared at the girl. A growl came from the back of his throat and he gripped Kagome's shoulders tightly. His lip rose in a snarl.

Kagome looked to the ground. How was she going to explain this? "Inuyasha, I-"

"Is it Sesshomaru! Did you just go out and decide to fuck my older brother! Accidentally got pregnant and lied about it! To me! Answer me, Kagome!" the anger got the better of him as his eyes tinted red. His human side screamed to let the girl go. That he knew better and he would regret it later if he accidentally hurt her. But his youkai side was too angry for reason. All he could feel was the pain of betrayal. The same pain he felt with Kikyo's betrayal. The pain that scorched and burned him. It ate at him from the inside out and he couldn't stop it. He didn't want to feel it. Didn't want to know the truth. That his brother got something he wanted. And SHE gave it to him! That she lied to him about everything!

"No, Inuyasha! I swear that's not what happened!" fear of losing him replaced the pain of him not trusting her. His grip tightened with every word she spoke, and she yelped in pain. She could feel his claws on her bare arms, but it didn't pierce her skin. But it came close to it.

"Why should I believe you!" he growled dangerously loud as he bared his fangs in anger.

"Because I'm telling you the truth, Inuyasha! I wouldn't do that to you! I…I love you! I would never betray you!" she shouted, trying to get him to listen to her.

Inuyasha's human side nodded his head while his youkai side took in what she just said. His grip loosened up as he stared at the girl. A blush settled on her cheeks as she looked to the ground.

"What did Sesshomaru say to you that day?" he asked her quietly.

"He…he thinks…that the baby is related to the both of you. I don't know who it is, though."

Inuyasha sighed. This was not good.

* * *

"So, Kagome, how do you want your wedding? Huge with a bunch of flowers and the whole village will be there?" Sango asked excitedly. Now that a few days had passed, Sango was really looking foreword to the wedding. She wanted to plan out the whole thing before tomorrow so she could get married next week. It was her eighteenth birthday and it marked the three year anniversary of when she met Inuyasha. Sango had insisted she take care of the whole thing so Kagome could rest. She was four months pregnant and the baby was only getting bigger. They didn't think the stress would help the situation so they had her only laying around and cooking. Inuyasha had informed her that the baby would come in the next couple months. WAY earlier than a human baby. Kagome was worried though. What if her purification powers hurt the baby? What if she wasn't strong enough to give birth? What if she died? There were so many risks.

"I think that a small wedding with a whole bunch of flowers will work The reception can have everyone invited." Kagome said while stirring the stew they were going to have for lunch.

"Okay. And we already have the kimono…"

"You do! Oh my gosh, I gotta see it! When did you get it! Why didn't you tell me!" Kagome yelled happily. Her favorite part of weddings was the kimono. They were absolutely stunning. Her favorite was with purple flowers and sparkles and lots of layers. And they got her an old traditional kimono to wear! She couldn't wait!

'_You know, Kagome, for a fake marriage, you seem really excited…' _her mind whispered.

'_It's only because I love weddings and the kimonos.'_

'_Sure. Are you positive it isn't because of WHO it is you're getting married to?'_

'_um, well, I mean,….I have no idea…'_

'_That's what I thought.'_

"We aren't going to show you the kimono until the night before." Sango's teasing knocked her out of her thoughts.

"But-"

"No 'buts' Kagome. It's gonna be a surprise. Kaede and I have hidden in a place we only know about. And we have Shippo and Miroku guarding it all day until the wedding. I can't believe it Kagome! You're actually getting married! And that your mom was okay with it!"

Kagome smiled, "She was okay with it after I said it was fake. She would've said no otherwise. She thinks I'm too young. And in my opinion, she's right."

Sango frowned, "But you're eighteen, Kagome. Aren't you able to move out from your parent's house?"

"The legal age is eighteen, yes, but I won't be able to move out unless I decide to stay in that time. I mean, it's expensive to live by yourself. I'd have to have a job, and I can't have a job if I'm constantly gone. And now that I have a baby… that'll take up a lot of my time. Since I graduated last year, I could have a job, but I care for you guys more." Kagome sighed, but smiled and returned to the stew.

* * *

Sesshomaru growled quietly as he watched Kagome sit with Sango later that night. So Inuyasha was getting married to her? Why would she ever agree to marry that bastard? Even if she was with pup and had no one to be her mate, she shouldn't have to marry some hanyou. He was angry, and he wanted to tear something apart. The hanyou seemed like a good choice. But he stopped himself so his presence wouldn't be found out by either of them.

He watched the two females giggle about nothing important when Kagome jumped and let out a yelp of surprise.

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Sango questioned worriedly.

Kagome put a hand over her mouth and giggled, "Sango…Sango…the baby…"

"What's wrong! Did something happen? Do you feel pain?"

Kagome waved her off, "No…the baby just…kicked!" she squealed happily and grabbed Sango's shoulders in a huge hug.

"Oh wow, Kagome!"

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow at the happiness the two women showed. He watched them jump up and down together happily as the kit strolled outside, but stopped as he saw the girls so happy.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Shippo asked as he hopped closer to examine the situation.

Kagome looked to the kit and smiled, "The baby kicked, Shippo! Come feel!" Kagome held out an arm to the kit and smiled as he clung onto her. She let him put his tiny clawed hand on her abdomen as he waited for the baby to move. Sango did the same, laughing when the baby kicked at her hand in general.

Sesshomaru watched with mild interest, but sniffed the air gently when the wind changed. The scent of Kagome filled his nostrils. She smelled of jasmine and…a hanyou. The baby's scent laced her own and Sesshomaru could tell the pup would be strong. The pup's youki was surrounding Kagome like a second skin. It was…warning off anyone who dare try to hurt her. He had heard of this before. A pup protecting its mother even when still in the womb. It was rare, and it usually meant that the pup would be a very protective male.

* * *

Okay. That's my update. A little shorter, but I happen to think it went nicely. The title might be a little…off, but I couldn't think of anything in this short amount of time. I think Miroku may be in the next chapter more than this one since he didn't even speak this time around. Once again, I'm so very sorry for the late update, and PaperCut chapter five should be up in a couple days.

Steph


	11. The Wedding

I'm sorry to everyone for the late update. I'm especially sorry for the people who read PaperCut. The story is gone, it really saddens me. My suspicions are that my parents took the book….I think I might cry…it was my favorite story…I worked so hard on it…I probably will put up a new story called Lunacy Fringe, but it has nothing to do with Kagome or Inuyasha in general, so I'm taking a second look. It deals with youkai and hanyou and such, but it has nothing to do with Rumiko Takahashi's character, if you get what I mean… The other book I was thinking is called My December and it's very deep. It's kinda on the depressing side, but I believe it has potential. I'm gonna put the summary on my bio page so if you're interested, go look there. Alright, here's my update:

**Keeping Secrets Is Futile**

Chapter Eleven) The Wedding

"Oh my god, this is…beautiful!" Kagome exclaimed the night before her wedding as she looked over the wedding kimono. White silk down to the floor with embroidery. She was in love with it. Tears came to her eyes as she hugged Kaede and Sango. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Keh. It's not that exciting…" Inuyasha grumbled to himself as he looked the kimono over. He knew Kagome would look stunning in it and he felt his blood call for her instinctually. The thought of Kagome in a traditional kimono instead of the usual girly school outfit was shell shocking. This girl would be married to him…it was unbelievable…

'_Keep in mind that this is a fake wedding…' _his youkai whispered.

'_Yeah, I know, I know…'_

"Inuyasha, you have to understand that this is the most exciting part of getting married for a female. The wedding dress is the 'best part' in Lady Kagome's words." Miroku spoke from the sidelines.

"Why? It's just a kimono."

"But it will make her look her best. Of course she will be excited." Shippo exclaimed while chewing on some pocky that Kagome had given him earlier.

"Are you not excited at all to be married to the most beautiful girl in all of Japan short of Sango, of course?" Miroku asked as he looked over the girls with a lecherous smile.

"Keh." Inuyasha responded and turned away to go outside.

Once gone, Kagome noticed his absence, "What's wrong with Inuyasha?"

"I think realization has hit, Kagome, that's all." Miroku said as he looked over his scrolls set before him.

Kagome's face showed all of the confusion from his statement, "What do you mean?"

Miroku chuckled, "You should ask him."

Kagome nodded slowly before setting her kimono back down and running after the hanyou.

"Monk, you realize that Inuyasha will not appreciate that, right?" Sango asked as she sat down in front of the fire in the small hut. Kaede walked out of the smaller room and went to her bedroom to lay down for a bit.

"Yes, dear Sango, I do. But I believe Inuyasha will thank me later."

_**888888888888888**_

"Inuyasha! Come down so I can talk to you!" Kagome yelled up the tree said hanyou was currently sitting in.

Inuyasha eyed her, "I can hear you just fine."

"But it's easier to talk to someone when you know what their feeling." Kagome complained with a scowl.

"And me being down there will let you know how I'm feeling?" he questioned with a chuckle.

"You're not your brother, Inuyasha. You can't hide your feeling behind an unemotional mask. It's what makes you more…approachable." Kagome stopped to gather the right words, "I think of it as…an advantage when I talk to you."

"Keh. Well, your _advantage _can't be used at the moment."

She sighed and sat down a the base of the tree, her back to the trunk, "Fine…" they stayed in silence for a while, each lost in their own thoughts when she spoke, "Inuyasha,…why did you leave so suddenly?"

"When?"

"Just now. You just…up and left. Did I do something?"

"Keh, no. I just felt like a little air." he lied and winced after he said the words. He sounded so lame.

Kagome let out a short laugh, "Yeah right, Inuyasha. Miroku said something about…realization? Do you know what he's talking about?"

Inuyasha was silent for a moment and then sighed, "Yeah…I do…"

"What's wrong? What did you…Realize?" Kagome let out a gasp when he suddenly jumped down from the tree and landed in front of her. He sat down in his usual position as his ears twitched.

"Keh. Like I'd tell you. It's none of your business, wench.."

Kagome shook her head and frowned, "You know, Inuyasha, I just wanted to know what was wrong. You don't need to bite off my head."

"I'm not biting off your head, wench, I'm just stating a fact."

"Oh, thanks, Inuyasha that makes it so much better. Why don't you at least _try _to be nice about this situation? It's not like I did it on purpose, you know!" Kagome yelled.

"Yeah? And how do I know that?" he scoffed.

"Because I'm not lying to you!"

"And I don't know that either."

"Ugh! You're useless!" Kagome yelled and stood up, moving around Inuyasha and going back into the hut.

_**88888888888**_

"You look beautiful, Kagome!" Shippo exclaimed as he looked her over in her kimono. It looked even better on Kagome then when it was shown to her. Her hair was pulled up into a high pony tail with red rose buds embroidered into her hair delicately. Her lips had been painted dark red to match the roses and she had a light colored eye shadow on her eyelids. The kimono wrapped around her body perfectly and even hid the bulge of the baby in her stomach. In five minutes she would walk out and marry Inuyasha. She thought she couldn't be happier.

"Thank you so much, Shippo." Kagome smiled and hugged the kit before him and Sango went to the area where the guests sat. Kaede was going to give the vows and only certain guests were allowed to watch. Sesshomaru and Rin were among those people since he was the only family on Inuyasha's side and someone from the each side of the family had to be there. No one was presenting her, but she was happy anyway.

Kaede gestured for her to come out and slowly she made her way to where Inuyasha stood, wearing his usual fire rat kimono. The first person she made eye contact with was Sango who was crying and smiling at the same time. Kagome returned the smile with one of her own as she continued foreword. The last person her eyes met was those of Sesshomaru's and Kagome almost froze on the spot. His eyes were full of an emotion she couldn't read, but they were watching her with all of his attention. She smiled at him good naturedly and he nodded to her in response. When she looked ahead to Inuyasha as she reached the alter, she smiled with such joy as tears welled up. Inuyasha smiled back and took her hand, leading her to where Kaede said. They started the wedding.

Kagome was in such anticipation she barely listened at all to what Kaede was saying. She was lucky to give Kaede full attention when she asked the question.

"Do ye, Priestess Higurashi Kagome, take Lord Inuyasha, Prince of the Western Lands to be your husband, to love and to cherish until death do ye part?"

Kagome shakily answered, "I…I do"

"And do ye, Lord Inuyasha, Prince of the Western Lands, take The Holy Priestess Higurashi Kagome to be your wife, to love and to cherish until death do ye part?"

Inuyasha gave her a small smile, "I do" his ears twitched with excitement and Kagome giggled lightly and smiled, tears falling gracefully down her porcelain cheeks.

"The rings?"

Shippo ran up at this time and held out the two wedding bands. Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and slipped it on, Kagome doing the same for him.

"Does anyone object this union of these two? Speak now or forever hold your peace."

"I object!"

Everyone present looked to the miko who was angrily staring at them. Kagome gasped and Inuyasha stared in shock.

Kikyo.

"What is your reason for objecting to this marriage?" Kaede asked anger laced in her voice.

"Because Prince Inuyasha of the Western Lands has promised me his life. Marrying _her _would go against his word."

"Kikyo-" Inuyasha started.

"No, Inuyasha! Even if this marriage is fake, **you** owe me your life." Kikyo looked at Kagome with disgust, "If the wench got herself pregnant, that is _her _problem."

"Did you, Inuyasha, swear your life to her?" Kaede asked.

"I…yes, I did."

"Then this marriage cannot be done. I deny you the chance of being married."

_**888888888888**_

After everyone went back to the hut and Kagome was knocked back into the world, she started crying by the river, away from everyone and everything. Self pity and sorrow filled her being and a sense of hopelessness and defeat washed over her. What would she do now? She'd have no choice but to be a single parent and be ridiculed for it. She was still wearing her wedding kimono and she looked the same, just heartbroken. The tears fell off her cheeks onto the ground below her as she wept. She felt someone come up from behind her and looked to see Kikyo.

"What do you want, Kikyo?" Kagome mumbled and looked back to the ground.

Without a change of expression, Kikyo spoke, "Kagome, you should have known about this. Do not wallow in self pity. It's selfish."

Kagome let out a dark laugh, "Yeah that helps, Kikyo."

"He was mine fifty years ago, he is mine now. Nothing changed, Kagome. You need to get over it." Kikyo sneered, "He will never be yours. Get over your childish crush and continue on with the new problem in your hands."

That said, Kikyo walked away.

Kagome looked back down into the water as her mood just got worse. She busted out crying again with new tears. She brought a hand to her eyes and wiped away the new tears as new ones made their way down her face and to the ground. The reminder of the baby made it only worse as a new wave of pain wrapped itself around her.

_**888888888888888**_

"It's been a long time, Miroku. Shouldn't we go after her?" Sango asked the monk sitting across from her. Shippo and Rin were sleeping peacefully in a far corner of the small hut while Inuyasha and Kikyo had taken off into the wood to 'talk'. Sesshomaru was standing against the wall of the hut with an unreadable emotion on his face. He stared strait ahead, lost in his own thoughts. His ears would twitch every so often, but he never looked away from the wall.

"Lady Sango, I think it would be wise to let her cry it off. She will be fine. She always is." Miroku sighed with that said and looked at his staff, wiping it down to keep it clean.

Suddenly though, Sesshomaru stood taller and he walked out of the hut, a bad look on his face.

"Oh no…You don't think he'll go to her, will you?" Sango asked as she pet Kirara who was in her lap purring happily.

Miroku sighed, "I don't know, Sango. He may…"

_**888888888888**_

Kagome had calmed down somewhat, but sobs still escaped her occasionally. She froze, though, when a powerful aura hit her. She continued to stare out into the water even when he spoke.

"Miko, why do you cry?" his voice like ice hit her and she shivered.

"Why do you care, Sesshomaru?" she turned her face to him, "Why? Why were you here? Why have you always been there?"

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow, "What are you speaking of, wench?"

Kagome hugged herself sadly, "I knew you were there, Sesshomaru. You may be able to mask yourself, but I always knew…somehow I always knew you were watching me…"

Sesshomaru was silent for a few minutes before answering, "You intrigue me, human. That is why. If that pup is mine, I will not hesitate to take him and you with me."

Kagome was shocked as she looked at him, "What? But…you-you can't!"

Sesshomaru, moving faster than the eye could see, kneeled down and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look up at him, "If that pup is mine, I will do with you what I wish. That pup will be the heir to the Western Lands. I cannot have him stay in a village and become just like Inuyasha." he snarled.

Kagome felt the shivers running down her back from the contact between them and she nodded, saying, "You will not kill him?"

Sesshomaru smirked, "No. Not if he is mine. I can already feel the pup's power. His aura surrounds you to protect you. It will be a hard childbirth. If you live through it, you will earn my respect."

Kagome's eyes widened and in a blink of an eye, he was gone. She knew he wasn't far off and she somehow took comfort in that. She put a hand to her abdomen and smiled despite herself, proud that her pup would be strong and have miko powers. When she closed her eyes and concentrated, she could feel his aura around her and she laughed, happy to know that her pup would be a strong, protective one.

_**888888888888**_

And that would be the chapter for you all. Hopefully I can get the next one up soon. I'm starting to really like this story again and I hope you do to! I've got 80 reviews now! Wow! Cookies to the person who makes it 100! That's what I'm waiting for! Hopefully I can reach that goal soon! Oh, and for you people that were reading the media miner one, I realized today that something was wrong with it! It was chapter two! Ha! How weird is that? Well, I fixed it and it now has the right chapter! This is the first chapter that is actually different from the media miner version. Sessy's a little different in this chapter then on the one on media miner. I'll update as soon as I can and please review!

-Steph


End file.
